vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Elijah Mikaelson
Elijah Mikaelson is an Original Vampire, as well as the second son of Mikael and Esther. He has six siblings, a deceased unnamed older brother, three younger brothers (Finn, Kol, Henrik), and a sister named Rebekah. Klaus is his younger maternal half-brother. Elijah is the oldest living Original. Elijah is a member of the Mikaelson Family. History Elijah was born into a family of wealthy land owners (Mikael and Esther). Elijah was born in the New World (America). During Elijah's early life, He and Niklaus both fell in love with a woman named Tatia, although she had a child by another man, both brothers fought over her but then realized family was more important. They lived among werewolves for about twenty years, and at first they could handle each other and keep out of major fights. He enjoyed sparring with Klaus, much to the disapproval of his father, who didn't like the fact he was sparring with his step-son Niklaus whom Mikael viewed as reckless. One morning after a full moon, Niklaus comes out of the woods holding his dead little brother Henrik. Elijah comes running from the woods to Niklaus and Rebekah and sees that Henrik is dead. When Esther did the vampire ritual she sacrificed Tatia. Before Esther completed the vampire ritual, Mikael gave his children wine laced with blood from Tatia's arm. Then he then stabs Elijah and his siblings through the heart with a sword and then makes them drink human blood. After becoming a vampire, Elijah (along with his family) makes sure that the White Oak Tree burns down completely, as it was the only thing capable of killing them. The ash from the tree was saved and could be used with a silver dagger to neutralize all of the Originals except for Niklaus was also a werewolf, so he is known as a hybrid. Shortly after becoming a vampire, his mother was killed by "Mikael". After burying his mother Elijah, Klaus, and Rebekah promised that they will never turn their backs on each other and that they will always stick together as one, always and forever. England 1492 Elijah was a nobleman in late 15th century in England where he met Katerina Petrova (a.k.a.Katherine Pierce), who reminded him of The Original Petrova and he then introduced her to his younger half-brother Niklaus. While Elijah was helping Klaus achieve his goal of breaking the Sun and Moon Curse, he started developing feelings for the Doppelgänger who Klaus was about to sacrifice and on the night before the full moon. He tried to persuade Klaus to spare her life, but Klaus told him not to bother and the ritual would go on as planned. On the night of the full moon, Katerina took the moonstone and fled with the help of Trevor. Klaus assumed Elijah helped her because of their discussion the night before about sparing her life and Elijah promised him that he would find her, and Klaus responded with a promise of his own: if he did not find Katerina, he would be killed. Elijah attempted to track down Katerina Petrova in the woods as she hid behind a tree. Elijah shouts out that Klaus will find her wherever she is and says he can smell her blood. Trevor comes and leads Elijah away from Katerina which allows her to escape. Trevor would later pay the price for his betrayal. Season Two Rose and Trevor called Elijah in the hope that he would pardon them because they were tired of constantly running from the Originals. They held Elena captive in the hope of using her as a bargaining chip. Initially skeptical of their claim of having the Petrova doppelgänger, he was surprised to find that Elena existed and that she was human. He forgave Rose because she helped Trevor out of loyalty to him, but he executed Trevor by decapitation for his betrayal of having helped t he second Petrova doppelgänger, Katerina Petrova, escape. As they were leaving the house that Rose and Trevor were hiding out in, the Salvatore brothers came to rescue Elena. They shot Elijah in the hand with a wooden stake, Elena then came out and threw a vervain grenade which exploded and burnt his face; however, he soon healed. Damon then staked him with a broken coat rack, pinning him to the wall; however, some time later, he came to back to life and pulled out the stake out of him. When Rose and Damon went to see a vampire named Slater looking for information about the curse, Elijah appeared and gave a guy a 100 dollar bill in exange for soem coins, he was now outside listening, then mooments later he threw some coins at the web-Café's special UV protected glass which sent the vampires inside running for cover. Later that night, he compelled Slater to call Rose (who was with Damon) and tell her that they can stop the sacrifice by dispelling the moonstone. Elijah then further compelled Slater to stake himself. Then the next day, Elijah with the help of the allied Dr. Martin he found Elena threw a locator spelland appeared at the window Elena was watching at and saw Elijah freaked out a little bit, Elijah told Dr. Martin that he kows exacly were she is right now. When Elijah found himself in Slater's apartment he killed the three vampire who was going to take her to Klaus, but surprisingly he let Elena and Damon live. When Dr. Martin asks him about it, he said that its was good that Damon was alive so he can protect Elena as he needs her alive. In By the Light of the Moon, Elijah meets with Jenna Sommer who is Elena's aunt and was then invited to her house and when Elena saw Elijah she was a liitle bit of shocked and Elijah represented himself to her and then said thanks to Jenna for inviting him in and said to Elena that he hopes e sees her soon again. Then Elena ran up to warn her brother but then Elijah appeared right there and said to her thsat they shluod talk a litt le. Elijah then say to her that he won't harm her or her family, Elena then asks why he killed the vampires who was going to take her, Elijah responds with saying that he didn't want her to be taken and then tries to make a deal with her to kill Klaus and keep her friends and family, he is then showing that he has no concern as to break the curse, but to find Klaus and kill him. Later Elijah ask Dr.Martin to break the tomb spell under Fells church and then frees Stefan from it, but compells Katherine to stay there until Klaus comes. In Crying Wolf, Elijah takes on the surname of Smith and when Damon tries to get the truth out of Elijah at the Historical society meeting, Elijah overpowers him and tells him that he can kill him when he's completed his part of the deal. Later, when Damon and Alaric Saltzman are captured by the werewolves, Elijah comes to the Salvatore Boarding House to find Alaric dead and Damon being tortured by Jules. He offers them the Moonstone but when they try to grab it, he kills all the werewolves with amazing ease, causing Jules to run away without the Moonstone. Elijah then releases Damon as Alaric comes back to life with the help of his ring, reminding the younger vampire that it was the third time that he saved his life. Under Bonnie's spell, Luka reveals that he, his father and Elijah all want Klaus dead, and the reason they are helping Elijah is because Klaus has Luka's sister, also a witch, and is forcing her to help him find a way to break the curse without the Petrova doppelganger, as he has been doing for generations with other witches. He also reveals Elijah will return his sister to them if they help him but that they will kill Klaus after the sacrifice, when he is most vulnerable, meaning Elijah intended for Elena to die all along. In The Dinner Party, Elijah goes with Jenna into the woods and talks, then Alaric comes and joins them he spend hours with Elijah and Jenna. Elijah and Jenna later go to the Grill and meet Damon, Andie and Alaric. Andie asks Elijah and Jenna if they would join the dinner party at the Salvatore boarding house, Elijah says it will be pleasure. When Elijah comes to the Boarding House for a diner party with Damon, Alaric, Jenna, Andie Star and John Gilbert. Elijah says if Damon tries to cross him Elijah will kill him and anyone in the house. During the dinner party Elijah and Damon takes a drink together and Damon is about to use the dagger to kill Elijah but Alaric enters the room and says they forgot dessert and he quickly writes to Damon that the dagger will kill him if he uses it. When Elijah returns to the dinner party Damon says he doesn't have to protect John, Elijah begins to say that he will take Elena away from both Damon and John if Damon becomes a liability. Alaric then stabs Elijah with the white oak ash dagger, seemingly killing him. It is later revealed however that the dagger has to remain in an Original to keep him dead. Elijah shows up at the lake house and tells Elena that their deal is off, and demands that Elena come with him. Elena threatens to turn herself into a vampire, but Elijah calls her bluff. Elena responds by stabbing herself, Elijah not wanting history to repeat itself begs her to let him heal her, as Elena moves towards him, she stabs him with the white oak dagger. The day after he was neutralized, Damon is shown trying to torch Elijah's body (dagger still intact) with a flame thrower. However, this doesn't work and Katherine states that Elijah is indestructible. After Klaus almost killed Bonnie, a fearful Elena pulls out the dagger from his chest and waits until Elijah wakes up. Once he does, he thinks Elena is Katherine, calling her "Katerina". When coming to his senses, he recognizes that he has not been invited into the "Elena's" house, and starts to become disoriented until he finally gets out the house. While outside the house catching his breath, he see's Elena in the door way and rushes at her for neutralizing him but is stopped due to not being invited into her house. When he and Elena talk about Klaus and how she needs his help to defeat Klaus, they drive to The Lockwood Mansion where Elijah needs to get a new suit. Elijah informs Elena that the curse of the sun and moon is fake, Klaus is an original vampire/werewolf hybrid, and that he had found a way to save the life of the doppelganger after the sacrifice and reveals he had once cared for Katerina. When Elijah and Elena come to The Salvatore Mansion, they see the Salvatore brothers fighting, which causes Elijah to remember something similar, when Niklaus attacks Elijah and blames him for Katerina escaping. The day after he was resurrected, Elijah explains that the curse should be broken during a full moon and Klaus is preparing for it. Elijah shows an elixir that has a chance to resurrect Elena from the dead after the curse is broken. But Damon doesn't believe it. Elena tells everyone that they should understand why she is willing to do it, Elijah asks her why, she says that she is the doppelgänger, she is the key to breaking the curse, and if she doesn't do it, Klaus will never stop. Then she goes upstairs to explain it to Damon, but Damon was convinced the elixir wouldn't work, so he forces her to drink his blood. When Damon comes back downstairs, Elijah says she doesn't need the elixir anymore, as feeding her vampire blood rendered it useless, before he goes he says to Damon that Elena will never forgive him. After the curse is broken and Klaus is delivered to the brink of death, Elijah walks up to his brother. When he is about to rip his brother's heart out, Klaus reveals that he didn't bury their family at sea, their bodies are safe, and if he is killed, Elijah would never find them. After a moment of hesitation, Elijah saves Klaus escape before Stefan and Bonnie could stop them. Two days after the ritual, Elijah is in the woods waiting for Klaus to wake after his transformation. When Klaus wakes, Elijah explains that Klaus stayed a werewolf for two days, even when the full moon went. Elijah reminds him of their deal - if he didn't kill Kl aus, Klaus promised to reunite Elijah with their family, even though he was almost killed by him. Elijah and Klaus return to Alaric's apartment and find Katherine and Stefan waiting. Klaus explains before he can help Stefan, he has to stick by his deal to Elijah. Elijah explains to Stefan that his brother gave his word that he would reunite him with his family.Then Klaus suddenly appears behind him stabbing Elijah with the white oak ash dagger, neutralizing him. Elijah is later seen in a coffin about to be "reunited" with his family. Season Three In Our Town, Stefan tells Klaus to remove his newly-turned hybrids from Mystic Falls after he seized the coffins containing the other Originals. When Klaus refuses, Stefan threatens to throw Elijah at the bottom of the ocean. In The Ties That Bind, ''Elijah makes his first appearance in the third season After being un-daggered by Damon. When Klaus moved his coffins to his house and had to go, Elijah killed his Hybrid by ripping Daniel's heart out, leaving Klaus shocked that Elijah's back. In ''Bringing Out The Dead, Elijah asks Klaus if he was surprised to see him since he wasn't the one to remove the dagger. He then fights with Niklaus, and Klaus takes the dagger from Kol`s body and says he will use it on Elijah. He then tells Elijah that he killed their father (Mikael), Elijah then asks why their family still remains in the coffins and says, "Finn for over 900 years, Kol for over a century". Klaus asks Elijah's help to destroy Stefan and help him get the fourth coffin in order to reunite their family. Elijah then meets Damon and invites him to a diner party at 'The Originals Mansion'. At the dinner party they begin to talk about Tatia The Original Petrova, they reveal that Elijah and Niklaus both loved her equally and that it was her blood which was used to create 'The Originals'. Klaus then tries to make a deal with Stefan to which he rejects. Then Klaus threatens to kill Stefan if Damon doesn't return back with the coffin and asks Elijah to go with him. After sometime it is revealed that Elijah had un-daggered his siblings when they all start to enter one by one. Elijah then asks the Salvatore to leave as its their family business. Then Elijah and the other siblings decide on abandoning Klaus. And while Klaus continues to argue with them, their mother Esther arrives. In Dangerous Liaisons, ''Elijah prevents Rebekah from killing Elena as revenge for daggering her. He then tells her that Esther wants her family to live in peace with the other inhabitants of Mystic Falls and that she doesn't want war. During the ball, Elijah serves as the master of ceremony and leads the evening into a dance. He later joins Elena as she is going to talk to Esther where he reveals his suspicions to her. He doesn't believe that his mother's forgiveness is sincere and wants to know what she will tell Elena. Elena promises to tell him what she says. Later, he witnesses Damon snapping Kol's neck after the latter tried to kill Matt and promises his mother that he will keep Kol and Rebekah from ruining everything with the inhabitants of Mystic Falls. Unbeknownst to Elijah, his mother is planning on killing him and his siblings which she has done by linking them all as one through Elena's blood which she laced in the champagne that they drank. Esther regrets having to kill her children most notably Elijah, commenting on how moral he is to his brother Finn. Elijah continues to distrust his mother and in ''All My Children, he talks with Rebekah about their mother, then he goes on a drive with Elena to yet again ask what his mother is up to. Elena begins to lie, but Elijah informs her that her heart skips a beat when she lies. She tells him that she agreed to help Esther kill Klaus, but didn't know it would also kill the other Originals and that she wishes there was a way to help him. He causes the ground to collapse beneath them creating an opening to the caverns underneath and traps Elena below. He sends Rebekah to keep her there while he informs Stefan and Damon that they have until the end of the night to stop the spell by killing Abby and Bonnie. Trying to find an alternative solution, Alaric stabbed Kol with a dagger neutralizing Elijah along with Finn and Rebekah. Klaus, however, removes the dagger moments later, reawakening his siblings. Elijah appears and demands the location of their mother where they confront her. The family has a standoff , but after Damon kills Abby, the witch spirits leave Esther causing her and Finn to disappear. Elijah later tells Rebekah that they no longer have a mother and that Esther only turned them into vampires, they turned themselves into monsters. He also admits that he is a hypocrite as he has not always acted morally, using whatever means to get what he wants. He writes a note to Elena explaining that she has good traits which he admires and that he is filled with regret for what he has done to her. Klaus informs Rebekah that Elijah is fleeing as Kol has. In The Departed, Elijah shows up at Elena's house and suprisses her with his return, Elena said that Elijah was there and then Stefan and Matt came and saw him standing there with and said hello again to Stefan. Elijah said that he will take Alaric's stake and run from him until Elena dies from age. He then begins to deal for Klaus's body with Elena and said that he will not revive Klaus in her's life time or her children's and said it may teach him some manners. But Matt didn't believe him and said why she should trust him since that all he had done is screwed her over in past, and Elijah said that he is very sorry for that. And then said that Elena could have been dead when he came to her house and said that it is wether you want to trust me or not. Then asked why Elijah wants Klaus back, he said Klaus is his brother they remain together, Elena then made the deal with Elijah to hand his brother Klaus back to him. After Alaric staked Klaus with the white oak stake, Stefan told Elijah about it and then Elijah waited for Rebekah to come to him. When Rebekah came she said that Klaus is gone and then they both huged each other and cried for the sadness of Klaus's death, Elijah said that Tyler Lockwood is dead but the other vampires have survived and says that either he or Kol did not create their bloodline. Rebekah says that she didn't either she said it was Klaus for sure and then Elijah tought how could the vampires from his bloodline still be alive. and then thinking about Klaus. Relationships *Elijah and Tatia *Tatia, Klaus and Elijah *Elijah and Rebekah *Elijah and Finn *Elijah and Kol *''Klaus, Elijah and Kol '' *Elijah and Klaus *Esther and Elijah *Elena and Elijah *Elijah and Rose *Elijah and Katherine *Klaus, Elijah, and Rebekah *Damon and Elijah *Stefan and Elijah *Elijah and Jenna *Bonnie and Elijah *Elijah and Alaric *Elijah and Jonas Personality Personality wise, Elijah is shown to be generally gentle, calm and even tempered, unless you cross him. Unlike his half brother, Klaus, Elijah is seen to show more compassion and empathy for humans and is shown frequently to have regard for human life. However, if crossed, Elijah will have little to no problem with killing, though, it is more then likely that Elijah will feel guilt and remorse afterwards. He can also be rather cunning and manipulative in order to get his way. He lives by a code of ethics, values and morals and he is considered to be noble and a man of his word. Elijah seems to value family above all else and feels pain if any of his family are in danger. Elijah has been seen to go to extreme extents to protect his family at any costs. When Elijah was human, he was very close to his brothers, Niklaus and Henrik, as well as his sister, Rebekah. Elijah and Niklaus were both skilled in sword fighting; when they fought both Rebekah and Henrik came to watch them. When Elijah was turned into a vampire, his emotions were heightened, making him even more noble, very true to his word and merciless and ruthless to those who betray or cross him. In 1492, he and Klaus met a girl named Katerina Petrova, Elijah began to care about her and when she betrayed him, he attempted to hunt her down and would not find her until present day. After finding out that Klaus had killed their siblings, he plotted to find a way to kill Klaus to avenge them. After finding out that Klaus never trough their family at sea, Elijah spared his life and said to Klaus to show him were their family were. Klaus betrayed Elijah when he daggered Elijah with the white oak ash, and when Elijah was resurrected, he began to fight Klaus. After learning the truth about what happened to his mother from Klaus, He Resurrected his brothers and sister,telling Klaus that they were leaving him. Since his mother had returned from the dead, he had suspicions about her and asked Elena to fill him in what his mother says. When Elijah got the truth out off Elena he got angry with her and threatened the Salvatore boys that if they didn't help him Elena would die. When Elijah talks to Rebekah, he says that they no longer have a mother only Esther and that she was right about him. When his brother Klaus had been entombed, Elijah came to deal with his relise to his brothers and sister. Elijah promising she won't see Klaus more and then Elena agrees with the deal. But when Elijah lost his brother, he and Rebekah hugged each other and seeinghe had tears on hia face for Klaus's death. Attitude Toward Humans El ijah respects human life. He is shown to be generally gentle, caring, considerate and tender with humans, the opposite of his brother Klaus, who is shown to have little to no regard for human life. He has not been seen compelling a human except Elena as he needed information from her and Carol Lockwood (for a change of suit). Elijah is the only vampire who has not been seen feeding on humans. When he was revived, he was drinking from a blood bag rather than feeding on a living human. However its unknown if Elijah always feeds like this or if the blood bag was just given to him by Elena. Elijah gives Elena an elixir that has a chance to resurrect the person who drinks it. The elixir was meant for Katerina before she escaped and now he gives it to Elena, so she has a chance to survive after the sacrifice. Esther, Elijah's mother however mentions that he is no better than the others causing him to reflect that he kills, tortures and manipulates others to get what he wants, mainly to protect his family. Esther says to Elijah and his two brothers Kol and Klaus, "For a thousand years, I’ve been forced to watch you. Felt the pain of every victim, suffered while you shed blood. Even you, Elijah, with your claim to nobility, you’re no better. All of you. You’re a curse on this Earth. Stretched out over generations." When his brother was entombed, Elijah offered Elena a deal to hand Klaus back to him and in exange no one will harm her. But after the loss of his brother he and Rebekah hugged for a few seconds. Then it is unknown if wether Elijah agreed that Elena had to die like Rebekah was. Powers and Abilities *'Super Strength '- Originals are much stronger than normal vampires, werewolves, and humans. *'Super Speed '- Originals are much faster than normal vampires, werewolves, and humans. *'Heightened Senses - '''Original vampires have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight, smell, and taste. *'Accelerated Healing '- Originals injuries heal faster than normal vampires, werewolves, and humans. *'Durability - Originals can take far more trauma than normal vampires, werewolves, and humans can without much discomfort or injury. Originals can heal faster than normal vampires when exposed to vervain and wood does not seem to weaken them. *Mind Compulsion '- Originals can compel the minds of humans, vampires, and hybrids. *'Vervain Detection - They able to detect when vampires and humans are on vervain. It's unknown if it's due to their advanced age or one of their abilities. *Immortality '- Originals are nearly indestructible, and will live forever. *'Dream Manipulation' - Vampires can control dreams and subconscious. The vampires can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. *'Emotional Control' - Vampires can control and manipulate the emotions of one's self. Weaknesses *'White Oak Stake' - A white oak stake is the only thing that can permanently kill an Original, It comes from an Ancient White Oak tree during the time of the genesis of the Vampire Race, at this point there is no more of them since the only one was used on Mikael. *'Silver Dagger and White Ash Wood'- A silver dagger dipped in the ash of the white oak tree will kill an Original but only as long as the dagger remains in their heart. *'Stakes' - Stakes will not permanently kill an original but it does neutralize them for a few hours. *'Vervain' - Vervain burns originals just like it does with the other vampires, although an original will heal very fast to the point where the damage done by the vervain is gone in seconds. *'Uninvited Invitation' - In order to enter any house owned by humans, they had to be invited by that person. Once invited the vampire cannot be uninvited. If a vampire lives in a house, other vampires can enter freely and if vampire is in the house without being invited in it will become disoriented and will begin to suffocate. *'Sunlight' - Sunlight also burns Originals like normal vampires, but it cannot kill them. Appearances '''Season 2' *''Rose'' *''Katerina'' *''The Sacrifice'' *''By the Light of the Moon'' *''Crying Wolf'' *''The Dinner Party'' *''The House Guest (neutralized) *The Last Dance (neutralized) *Klaus'' *''The Last Day'' *''The Sun Also Rises'' *''As I Lay Dying'' Season 3 *''Ordinary People (flashback) *The Ties That Bind '' *''Bringing Out The Dead'' *''Dangerous Liaisons'' *''All My Children'' *''The Departed'' Trivia * Elijah is the first Original to appear in TV Series. *He is the first vampire to compel Elena and the first Original Vampire to be neutralized by Elena. *Elijah is the first vampire to be since he is an Original shown compelling other vampires (Slater and Katherine). *Elijah does not appear in the books, but his appearance seems to be modeled after the Klaus of the books. *Elijah presents himself to everyone under the guise of an historian by the name of Elijah Smith. This mirrors Damon in the novels when he presents himself to Elena's family as Damon Smith. However it is unknown if Elijah actually is a historian or not. *Elijah is absent for only three of the fifteen episodes between his first appearance (Rose) and his last appearance (As I Lay Dying) of Season 2. *Elijah and Rebekah are the only Originals who weren't hunted down by Klaus before being neutralized. Rebekah was neutralized by Klaus when she choose Stefan over him, and Elijah was neutralized because of Klaus' betrayal. *Elijah, Rebekah, and Klaus are the only characters who have met the Original Petrova and her two Doppelgängers as humans. *Elijah is one of only three recurring characters to appear in more than 10 episodes during their inaugural season. The others being Anna, who appeared in eleven episodes during Season 1. And his sister Rebekah who appeared in seventeen episodes during Season 3. *Elijah was the first member of the Original Family to make their first appearance in a present day episode. *Elijah has been neutralized 4 times in season 2 and once in season 3. He has a total of 5 times: :#By Damon Salvatore in ''Rose'' :#By Alaric Saltzman in The Dinner Party :#By Elena Gilbert in The Dinner Party :#By Klaus in As I Lay Dying :#By Alaric Saltzman (via Kol) in'' All My Children '' *Elijah and Alaric are the characters who have died most on the show. Elijah have died 5 times on the show and Alaric has died 8 times on the show. But now since Alaric is dead, Elijah can top that. *Both Elijah and Rebekah has both been given an episode when they are just neutralized. *Elijah was called, in Bringing Out The Dead, by Damon his favorite Original''.' , stated with sarcasm. *Of all the Originals, Elijah can be considered the most loyal and moral. *Elijah and his Half-Brother both loved The Original Petrova Doppelganger just like what the Salvatore brothers did for Katherine Pierce and now for Elena Gilbert. *Elijah is always seen wearing a suit in the show. *Elijah has been interacted with every one of the main characters exept for Tyler. *Elijah is he only vampire in show, who hasen't shown his vampire face. Gallery '''Season 2 elijah2.png|Elijah - Heads Will Roll|link=http://fav.me/d4xgee9|linktext=Original on DeviantART Ejijahcame.jpg|Elijah coming inside the house Elijahvervainbomb.jpg|Elijah after being hit with the vervain bomb Damonstakeelijah.jpg|Damon staking Elijah Elijahstake.jpg|Elijah coming back to life elijah ring.jpg|Elijah's lapis lazuli ring. elijah 1490.jpg|Elijah in the 1490s elijah 1490s.jpg|Elijah looking for Katerina. ewww gross.gif the-vampire-diaries-208-2.jpg|Elijah the-vampire-diaries-elijah-rose-elena.jpg|Elijah, Rose and Elena vampirediaries-elijah.jpg|Elijah Dp010.jpg Dp001.jpg|The Dinner Party Dp002.jpg|Elijah and Alaric elijah is offering a deal to elena.jpg|Elijah Brokens a Deal With Elena elijah in the gilberts' house.jpg|Hi, I'm Elijah s02e14 A.jpg|Elijah Turns the Tables on Damon s02e14 B.jpg|Moonstone Anyone? s02e14 C.jpg s02e14 D.jpg|Breaking a Neck With a Single Punch s02e14 E.jpg|Goodbye Heart vdelijah.jpg2.jpg Elijahdeaddinner.jpg elijah bts.jpg|elijah bts photo Old school elijah.jpg|linktext=old school Elijah Sunrises001.jpg elijahomfg.gif elijahback.gif elijahpretty.gif elijahandkatherine.jpg elijahmiddlefinger.jpg Elijah-Katherine-elijah-and-katherine-20922097-500-600.jpg Elijah-Katherine-elijah-and-katherine-20922111-650-295.png Elijah-Katherine-elijah-and-katherine-20953456-500-230.gif Elijah-Katherine-elijah-and-katherine-21281402-500-250.gif Elijah-Katherine-elijah-and-katherine-21290486-500-233.gif Katherine-Elijah-2x19-elijah-and-katherine-21302944-500-282.gif elijahgif.gif elijahsad.jpg Tumblr lh3i6i2tdB1qh6xbco1 500.jpg Tumblr lk2my4ibIt1qfmfmko1 500.gif ImagesCAO32RA0.jpg|After being staked by Damon. Honorinrevenge.gif tumblr_lc894nuvhc1qc9geoo1_500.gif|Elijah taunting Damon and Stephen Vd219b 0258.jpg|Elijah, Trevor and Katerina Elijah-Damon-damon-and-elijah-19283734-1280-720.jpg|Elijah and Damon in the Lockwood mansion EJOG.jpg|Elijah in England 1492 Elijah-Damon-damon-and-elijah-19283729-1280-720.jpg Elijah-Damon-damon-and-elijah-19283745-1280-720.jpg 250681_186639388052389_100001189869309_426047_3944061_n.jpg|Elijah and Katerina 249756_186639418052386_100001189869309_426050_6364759_n.jpg|Elijah, Niklaus and Katerina 225506_186639434719051_100001189869309_426051_5428925_n.jpg 226826_186638314719163_100001189869309_425966_7296131_n.jpg|Elijah and Klaus imagesCA2F0I0S.jpg imagesCA9GU5U9.jpg|I don't believe in Love Katerina imagesCAC9EZVN.jpg imagesCAXZSL1K.jpg|Elijah and Klaus discussing Love imagesCAVZMYHU.jpg imagesCACYL510.jpg|Elijah says he will find the Doppelganger df.jpg 180px-219klaus16.jpg|Elijah and Katerina talking about Love imagesCA1FWY7V.jpg imagesCA2Y2VSJ.jpg imagesCAYA6K6P.jpg imagesCAIJA1L8.jpg imagesCA2A7EGB.jpg imagesCA0J6I4B.jpg|Elijah and Elena imagesCA3VOO10.jpg imagesCAIDI0WE.jpg imagesCA300NGO.jpg imagesCAFM6SEQ.jpg|Elijah and Klaus imagesCAA061QN.jpg imagesCAY1DR90.jpg|Elijah dead imagesCA8BRP8Z.jpg imagesCAQ5074M.jpg 0004.jpg|Elijah hunting down Katerina elijah.jpg|Elijah drinking tea imagesCA0242Y2.jpg|yess Klaus is my brother hjiuytrds.jpg|hehe people think the sun and moon curse is real Damonandelijah.jpg 219.jpg 209a.jpg 222VampireDiaries003.jpg 226826 186638314719163 100001189869309 425966 7296131 n.jpg Elijah-elijah-17593423-1280-720.jpg Elijah-elijah-17593469-1280-720.jpg Elijah-elijah-17593418-1280-720.jpg Elijah-2x11-elijah-17594809-1280-720.jpg Elijah-2x11-elijah-17595306-1280-720.jpg Elijah-2x11-elijah-17595310-1280-720.jpg Elijah-2x11-elijah-17595337-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x20-The-Last-Day-elijah-21533923-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x20-The-Last-Day-elijah-21533929-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x20-The-Last-Day-elijah-21533934-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x20-The-Last-Day-elijah-21533939-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x20-The-Last-Day-elijah-21533943-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x22-As-I-lay-dying-elijah-21990602-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x22-As-I-lay-dying-elijah-21990608-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x22-As-I-lay-dying-elijah-21990611-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x22-As-I-lay-dying-elijah-21990613-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x22-As-I-lay-dying-elijah-21990617-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x22-As-I-lay-dying-elijah-21990620-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x22-As-I-lay-dying-elijah-21990705-1280-720.jpg|Elijah placed in a coffin by his brother Klaus Elijah-in-2x20-The-Last-Day-elijah-21533927-1280-720.jpg Elijah-elijah-17593378-1280-720.jpg Elijah-elijah-17593448-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x20-The-Last-Day-elijah-21533948-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x20-The-Last-Day-elijah-21533951-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x20-The-Last-Day-elijah-21533986-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x20-The-Last-Day-elijah-21533989-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x20-The-Last-Day-elijah-21533991-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x20-The-Last-Day-elijah-21533994-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x20-The-Last-Day-elijah-21533996-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x20-The-Last-Day-elijah-21533984-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x21-The-sun-also-rises-elijah-21777692-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x21-The-sun-also-rises-elijah-21777689-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x21-The-sun-also-rises-elijah-21777686-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x21-The-sun-also-rises-elijah-21777683-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x21-The-sun-also-rises-elijah-21777666-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x21-The-sun-also-rises-elijah-21777664-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x21-The-sun-also-rises-elijah-21777654-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x21-The-sun-also-rises-elijah-21777649-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x21-The-sun-also-rises-elijah-21777700-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x21-The-sun-also-rises-elijah-21777703-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x21-The-sun-also-rises-elijah-21777706-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x21-The-sun-also-rises-elijah-21777708-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x21-The-sun-also-rises-elijah-21777710-1280-720.jpg Åpoiuyhjkiou8y.jpg Elijah-in-2x21-The-Sun-Also-Rises-elijah-21777767-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x21-The-Sun-Also-Rises-elijah-21777770-1280-720.jpg|In the name of our family, Niklaus. Elijah-in-2x21-The-Sun-Also-Rises-elijah-21777772-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x21-The-Sun-Also-Rises-elijah-21903547-1200-676.jpg Elijah-in-2x21-The-Sun-Also-Rises-elijah-21903550-1200-676.jpg Elijah-in-2x21-The-Sun-Also-Rises-elijah-21777763-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x21-The-Sun-Also-Rises-elijah-21903551-1200-676.jpg Elijah-in-2x22-As-I-lay-dying-elijah-21990609-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x22-As-I-lay-dying-elijah-21990610-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x22-As-I-lay-dying-elijah-21990615-1280-720.jpg|My brother gave me his word he would reunite me with my family Elijah-2x11-elijah-17595356-1280-720.jpg Elijah-2x11-elijah-17595504-1280-720.jpg Elijah-2x11-elijah-17595508-1280-720.jpg Elijah-2x11-elijah-17595511-1280-720.jpg Elijah-2x11-elijah-17595516-1280-720.jpg Elijah-2x11-elijah-17595519-1280-720.jpg Elijah-2x11-elijah-17595520-1280-720.jpg Elijah-2x11-elijah-17595664-1280-720.jpg Elijah-2x11-elijah-17595671-1280-720.jpg Elijah-2x11-elijah-17595689-1280-720.jpg Elijah-2x11-elijah-17595693-1280-720.jpg Elijah-2x11-elijah-17595694-1280-720.jpg Elijah-2x11-elijah-17595943-1280-720.jpg Elijah-2x11-elijah-17595945-1280-720.jpg Elijah-2x11-elijah-17595947-1280-720.jpg Elijah-2x11-elijah-17595948-1280-720.jpg Elijah-2x11-elijah-17595953-1280-720.jpg Elijah-2x11-elijah-17595963-1280-720.jpg Elijah-2x11-elijah-17595965-1280-720.jpg Elijah-2x11-elijah-17595966-1280-720.jpg Elijah-2x11-elijah-17595968-1280-720.jpg Elijah-2x11-elijah-17596034-1280-720.jpg Elijah-2x11-elijah-17596036-1280-720.jpg Elijah-2x11-elijah-17596039-1280-720.jpg|Elijah compels Katherine to stay in the tomb. Elijah-2x11-elijah-17596040-1280-720.jpg Elijah-2x11-elijah-17596041-1280-720.jpg Elijah-2x11-elijah-17596042-1280-720.jpg åpoiuytyu786tr5eds.jpg Elijah-2x11-elijah-17596032-1280-720.jpg|She keeps her word. I keep mine. tumblr_m1ui7w6RM91rpkimxo1_500.gif|Coin toss with Elijah Tumblr m13sb3cBcA1qfni93o3 500.gif Rose-1x08-rosemarie-rose-18940649-400-225.jpg imagelijah.jpg rosemarathon.jpg 4_2539e_27421374.jpg el.jpg elijaahh.jpg elijah_1.jpg elijahhh.jpg imag.jpg omg wow.jpg tumblr_lmxwzaJl7J1qi9np8o1_500.jpg|Elijah surprised to see Elena has returned the originals.jpg tumblr_lxgfi6j8IQ1qda69uo1_500.gif VampireDiaries2x09_36.jpg|Elijah in action ;))) OMG.png|The term you're looking for... Elijahsad.jpg 8U7-jbCW-oz-_-dedication-to-elijah-the-vampire-diaries.jpg 77c2fa13-320-180-ups-ri-p57hwxz8p7.jpg 210VampireDiaries1697.jpg 0219Elijah03.jpg 219VampireDiaries0051.jpg 0740.jpg 021611-3.jpg 294081_165310110214854_161808327231699_352539_8183726_n.jpg 777488022_1793098.gif 2011122850_bqcdaaaaawodanbnaaaabc5vdxqkfmrzwel3bi0tm3hhwc03cxpoovdnt3caaaacawqkaxgaaaaec2l6zq.jpg almost alive.jpg anigiff.gif Damon-Elijah-Stefan-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-19737254-390-560_large.jpg elij5.jpg elijaah.jpg elijah_147929_1.jpg Elijah-and-Elena-Wallpaper-elijah-and-elena-17686586-1280-720.jpg Elijah-Damon-damon-and-elijah-19283734-1280-720.jpg Elijah-Elena-elijah-and-elena-19600832-1023-575.jpg elijahh.jpg elijahhhhh.jpg elijah-vampire-diaries-hair-poll.jpg|Which haircut do you prefer? ilaija.jpg ilaijah.jpg imag.jpg imagee.jpg imagesss.jpg imagese.jpg imagesel.jpg imageselij.jpg imageselijah.jpg imagesims.jpg imagesssssss.jpg i'll own you.jpg imagessss.jpg ime.jpg index.jpg jghghgh.jpg klaus elijah.jpg life.jpg MELIJAH.jpg original.jpg resemblances.jpg|So do you think Elijah and Dimitri look alike?? tumblr_ljkzqvCQda1qfcctqo1_500.gif tumblr_ljoanb23tg1qbb552o1_500.gif tumblr_lku5koaMa61qjk46ho1_500.jpg tumblr_lkudztD1IY1qivndso1_500.jpg tumblr_lkumnbmx6J1qivndso1_500.jpg tumblr_lkun5iWyVp1qivndso1_500.jpg tumblr_lynw519UFI1rot0o6o1_500.gif Vampire_Diaries_Elijah.jpg VampireDiaries2x08_46.jpg vampire-diaries-elijah_450.jpg vd2elenaelijahteam.jpg VD208b_1398b.jpg VD_2x14_2hearts.gif you can't beat me.jpg tumblr_lze234jUfy1qaazgco1_250.gif tumblr_lze234jUfy1qaazgco2_250.gif tumblr_lze234jUfy1qaazgco3_250.gif tumblr_lze234jUfy1qaazgco4_250.gif tumblr_lze234jUfy1qaazgco6_250.gif tumblr_m3h62dF3ng1qgfet6o1_500.gif 95elijah-vampire-diaries-2x22-copy.jpg|Aha... tumblr_louv7jSXrd1qk381no1_500.gif tumblr_m3meg7FJD21qivndso1_500.gif|You cannot beat me bitches!!!!!! tumblr_m3rkhxi7bj1r8hwexo1_500.gif tumblr_m3remwZRd71r8hwexo1_500.jpg 'Season 3' Elijah-3x08-Ordinary-People-elijah-26538433-1280-720.jpg Elijah-3x08-Ordinary-People-elijah-26538441-1280-720.jpg 3x08-Ordinary-People-klaus-and-elijah-26645511-1280-720.jpg 3x08-Ordinary-People-klaus-and-elijah-26645522-1280-720.jpg 3x08-Ordinary-People-klaus-and-elijah-26645524-1280-720.jpg 667px-3x08-Ordinary-People-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-26581163-1280-720.jpg|Elijah and Niklaus during the middle ages Elijah-3x08-Ordinary-People-elijah-26538451-1280-720.jpg Elijah-3x08-Ordinary-People-elijah-26538452-1280-720.jpg Elijah-3x08-Ordinary-People-elijah-26538454-1280-720.jpg Elijah-3x08-Ordinary-People-elijah-26538456-1280-720.jpg|Mikael, Elijah and Niklaus. 3x08-Ordinary-People-klaus-and-elijah-26645555-1280-720.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-10-29-16h32m18s51.png 667px-52004.jpg|Elijah and Esther looking at Mikael and Niklaus. Elijah-3x08-Ordinary-People-elijah-26538466-1280-720.jpg Elijah-3x08-Ordinary-People-elijah-26538468-1280-720.jpg Elijah-3x08-Ordinary-People-elijah-26538471-1280-720.jpg Elijah-3x08-Ordinary-People-elijah-26538475-1280-720.jpg|Elijah, Niklaus and Rebekah stay together as one always and forever 667px-1195.jpg 3x12-The-Ties-That-Bind-elijah-28463037-1280-720.jpg 3x12-The-Ties-That-Bind-elijah-28463045-1280-720.jpg 401322_183043348464430_100002762981137_249940_2009981667_n.jpg 3x12-The-Ties-That-Bind-elijah-28463058-1280-720.jpg|So Niklaus, what I miss The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811429-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811437-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811446-1280-720.jpg|Elijah gets angry at Klaus The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811450-1280-720.jpg|Klaus treathens Elijah with the dagger The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811460-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811471-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811506-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811736-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811750-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811757-1280-720.jpg|Elijah meets Damon The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811792-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811795-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811803-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811818-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811879-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811893-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811915-1280-720.jpg|Elijah begins to tell about Tatia The Original Petrova The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811927-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811959-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811973-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811995-1280-720.jpg|Niklaus and Elijah talking to the Salvatore The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28812000-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28812015-1280-720.jpg|Damon and Elijah The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28812028-1280-720.jpg|Elijah supprize Klaus with the daggers The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28812047-1280-720.jpg|We are doing this on mine terms The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28812054-1280-720.jpg|Elijah, Kol and Damon The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28812062-1280-720.jpg|Elijah watching his siblings attack Niklaus The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28812070-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28812075-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28812079-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28812083-1280-720.jpg|The Originals. The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28812086-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28812092-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28812094-1280-720.jpg|Elijah sees his Mother The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28812115-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28812120-1280-720.jpg 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029263-1280-720.png|Elijah after saving Elenas life from Rebekah 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029277-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029292-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029312-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029376-1280-720.jpg 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029378-1280-720.jpg 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029380-1280-720.jpg 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029381-1280-720.jpg|"You are well come to Join us in the ballroom" 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029438-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029448-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029452-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029500-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029519-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029540-1280-720.png|Elijah tells Elena about his concerns to his mothers intensions 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029548-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029572-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029581-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029619-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029622-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029628-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029631-1280-720.png|So has my mother forgiven Niklaus 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029642-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029655-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029661-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029666-1280-720.jpg 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029674-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029684-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029697-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029698-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029710-1280-720.png|Finn, Rebekah and Elijah. 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029726-1280-720.png|Elijah, Klaus and Elena. 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029731-1280-720.png|Elijah and Esther. 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029747-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029752-1280-720.png|"Oh, Elijah I wish the others were more like you" (Moral) 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029753-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029769-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029775-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029778-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029796-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029802-1280-720.png 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29160697-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29160717-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29160845-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29160836-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29160827-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29160824-1280-720.jpg|I don't trust Finn, he hates what we are. He always has 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29160773-1280-720.jpg|Burned sage, she was doing a privacy spell 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29160757-1280-720.jpg|Rebekah, I’m worried about mother. Have you not noticed her strange behavior? 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29160733-1280-720.jpg Elijah-and-Elena-3x15-elijah-and-elena-29159599-1280-720.jpg Elijah-and-Elena-3x15-elijah-and-elena-29159603-1280-720.jpg Elijah-and-Elena-3x15-elijah-and-elena-29159605-1280-720.jpg|Elijah shows Elena were he used to play as a boy 351px-Elijah-3x15-elijah-29151484-500-534.gif|My mother said there must be a balance Elijah-and-Elena-3x15-elijah-and-elena-29159648-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elena-gilbert-29149362-1280-720.jpg Elijah-and-Elena-3x15-elijah-and-elena-29159654-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29160866-1280-720.jpg|Elijah says to the salvatores that if they don't help him againts his mother, Rebekah will kill Elena 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29160912-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161010-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161065-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161111-1280-720.jpg|Elijah tells them that they need to kill off the Bennett bloodline 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161118-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161160-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161181-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161186-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161209-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161227-1280-720.jpg|Elijah tells them if they can't stop his mother before she can kill her children, Elena will die 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161245-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161267-1280-720.jpg|Elijah tells klaus to not kill Damon and Stefan since they still need them 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161276-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161312-1280-720.jpg|Tell me where the witches are. Or I have my sister kill Elena right now 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161318-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161335-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161370-1280-720.jpg|The 3 Original brothers 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161389-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161428-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161449-1280-720.jpg|Niklaus, Elijah and Kol againts their brother and mother 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161511-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161485-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161525-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161554-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161572-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161600-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161648-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161686-1280-720.jpg|Elijah watching outside the window 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161742-1280-720.jpg|Rebekah talking to Elijah 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161784-1280-720.jpg|Elijah says that It's over 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161818-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161895-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161910-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161927-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29162011-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29162068-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29162094-1280-720.jpg|Rebekah and Elijah 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29162110-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29162130-1280-720.jpg|Our mother made us vampires. 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29162199-1280-720.jpg|She didn't make us monsters, We did that to our selfs. 3x15-All-My-Children-rebekah-29125959-1280-720.jpg The Departed 543.jpg 150px-4976498.png 300px-0207.jpg 640px-3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029642-1280-720.png 51396_1329633161_800_100.jpg 51396_1329838138_100_100.jpg 432230_262632847149246_161808327231699_626769_1946715108_n.jpg Daniel Gillies as Elijah on The Vampire Diaries S03E13.png elijaaah.jpg elijaj.jpg funny Originals.jpg ilaiija.jpg imageseli.jpg imagessssssssss.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811795-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811803-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811959-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28812086-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28812094-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28983250-1280-720.jpg tumblr_lyvntfnzCY1qk7spvo1_500.jpg tumblr_lzojz7bnrf1r5bhv2o1_500.jpg TVD CARTOONS (15).jpg TVD CARTOONS (23).jpg|Moooove like DAGGER... ^^ vampire-diaries-elijah-rebekah-klaus-mikaelson.gif tumblr_lze234jUfy1qaazgco7_r1_250.gif tumblr_lze234jUfy1qaazgco8_250.gif tumblr_lze234jUfy1qaazgco9_250.gif elijah___322_1.png tumblr_m3n0u5Hgin1r0oa45o1_250.gif tumblr_m3q75gTMrN1r8hwexo1_500.jpg 555240_358325984229813_195148810547532_1012025_1959756893_n.jpg|...... 562660_358305954231816_195148810547532_1011954_1320920820_n.jpg 574986_358308060898272_195148810547532_1011956_392417253_n.jpg 577136_358287327567012_195148810547532_1011918_1317636074_n.jpg|Oh God why...!? 292512_313007152108972_122261504516872_742995_1442097358_n.jpg 318211_313007125442308_122261504516872_742994_279644207_n.jpg 380352_313007082108979_122261504516872_742992_662409602_n.jpg 543258_313007255442295_122261504516872_742998_630714602_n.jpg 549374_313007102108977_122261504516872_742993_332307027_n.jpg 552921_313007292108958_2026014560_n.jpg 554857_313007282108959_122261504516872_742999_1322605623_n.jpg 575105_313007058775648_122261504516872_742991_866063328_n.jpg 579835_313007202108967_122261504516872_742996_2132524759_n.jpg 581871_313007232108964_122261504516872_742997_798269196_n.jpg Tumblr m3vwthlbKU1r820fno1 500.gif Tumblr m3vwct7A3P1rp6cito1 1280.png|Sweet couple, don't you think. ---- Elijah/Galleries Quotes Season Two (To Rose) "Oh, when you called and invited me into this armpit of civilization......which is a mere three hours from Mystic Falls......I surmised it had everything to do with Katerina." - Rose (To Trevor) "Well, yes, you are the guilty one. And Rose aided you because she was loyal to you. That I honor. Where was your loyalty?" - Rose (To Damon and Stefan) "Excuse me. To who may be concern, you’re making a great mistake if you think that you can beat me. You can’t." - Rose (To Damon and Stefan) "I repeat, you cannot beat me. So I want the girl, I’m gonna count to 3 or heads will roll." - Rose ---- (To Elena) "If I wasn’t being trustful, your family would be dead and I’d be taking you to Klaus right now. Instead, I’m here and I’m preparing to offer you a deal." - By the Light of the Moon (To Elena) "I am a man of my word, Elena. I make a deal, I keep a deal." - By the Light of the Moon (To Katherine) "Good evening, Katerina. Thank you for having the good sense to be frightened." - By the Light of the Moon (To Katherine) "As for you, however, you shall not exit until i say so. When Klaus comes, he will want to know exactly where you are." - By the Light of the Moon ---- (To Damon) "You young vampires, you are so arrogant. How dare you come in here and challenge me?" - Crying Wolf (To Damon) "I am an Original. Show a little respect. The moment you cease to be of use to me, you are dead......So you should do what I say, Keep Elena safe." - Crying Wolf (To Damon) "So do you realize this is the third time i have saved your life now?" - Crying Wolf ---- (To Damon) "Just one moment. Can I just say that if you have anything less than honorable intentions about how this evening is going to proceed, I suggest you reconsider. Because, you know, although Elena and I have this deal, if you so much as make a move to cross me, I'll kill you and I'll kill everyone in this house. Are we clear?" - The Dinner Party (To everyone at the Dinner Party) "Well, the lore says that there was this wave of anti-witch hysteria. It broke out in the neighboring settlement, so these witches were rounded up. They were tied to stakes in a field together and, uh, burned. Some say you could hear the screams from miles around us. They were consumed by the fire." - The Dinner Party (To Damon) " It's quite a collection you have here. It's a funny thing about books. Before they existed, people actually had memories." - The Dinner Party (To John and Damon) "Gentlemen, there's a few things we should probably get clear right now. I allow you to live solely to keep on eye on Elena. I allow Elena to remain in her house living her life with her friends as she does as a courtesy. If you become a liability, I'll take her away from you and you'll never see her again." - The Dinner Party ---- (To Elena)'' "I need some air. I'm still feeling a tad... dead."'' - Klaus (To Elena) "I'm a little behind on the times, but I believe the term you're looking for is OMG." - Klaus (To Elena) "So as you've seen, nothing can kill an Original. Not Sun, not fire, not even a werewolf bite. Only the wood from one tree. A tree my family made sure burned. Yes. The witches won't allow anything truly immortal to walk the earth. Every creature needs to have a weakness in order to maintain the balance." - Klaus (To Katherine) "I do not believe in love, Katerina" - Klaus ---- (To Stefan and Elena) "The final part of the ritual. Klaus must drink the blood of the doppelganger... To the point of your death." - The Last Day (To Damon) "The problem, Damon, you talk a good game but you don't actually know anything. She'll never forgive you. And never for a vampire... It's a very long time." - The Last Day ---- (To Stefan and Alaric) "The sacrifice is completed in stages as the full moon sets. First the werewolf is killed, then the vampire. Finally the doppelganger. Once Elena dies, the curse will be broken. Klaus will become hybrid. Elena's death will activate his dormant werewolf side. He'll be vulnerable during the transformation. That's when bonnie comes in." - The Sun Also Rises (To Stefan) "Well, Klaus was not my only brother. I had siblings; Parents. I had a family. Over the centuries, Klaus hunted them down one by one and he took them from me. He scattered them across the seas where their bodies couldn't be found." - The Sun Also Rises ---- (To Klaus) "Yes, I've been cleaning up your little mess along the way. You've had your fun. I believe we have a bargain." - As I Lay Dying (To Stefan) "You understand how important family is, or you wouldn't be here. My brother gave me his word that he would reunite me with my own." - As I Lay Dying Season Three (To Klaus) ''"So, Niklaus....What'd I miss?" - ''The Ties That Bind ---- (To Klaus) "You look surprised to see me, so it wasn't you that removed the dagger from my chest". - Bringing Out The Dead (To Klaus, Damon and Stefan) "When our family first settled here, there was a girl named Tatia. She was an exquisite beauty. Every boy of age desired to be her suitor, even tough she had a child by another man. None loved her more than Niklaus" - Bringing Out The Dead (To Klaus) "Well where are your manners brother? We forgot dessert". - Bringing Out The Dead (To Klaus) "What have you done? See, I've learned not to trust your vulgar promises, Klaus". - Bringing Out The Dead ---- (To Rebekah) "Leave. Are you challenging me?" - Dangerous Liaisons (To Elena) "Well, her ability to forgive my brother after everything he's done to destroy this family strikes me as a little strange to say the least. It has me asking questions I never thought I'd ask. Can I depend on you to tell me what she says?" - Dangerous Liaisons (To Elena) "And for what reason did she need to speak to you in private? Elena. Should I be concerned about my mother's intentions?" - Dangerous Liaisons ---- (To Elena) "Forgot how much I missed this land. You know, your school was built over an Indian village. Where I saw my first werewolf. The town square is where the natives would gather to worship. Matter of fact, near that, there was a field where wild horses use to graze." - All My Children (To Elena) "You know one thing I have learned in my time on this earth, be careful what you wish for." - All My Children (To Damon) "Tell me were the witches are. Or I have my sister kill Elena right now. I`m sure Rebekah wouldn't mind starting her work early."- All My Children (To Rebekah) "I used your hatred for Elena to get whatever I wanted. I wielded you like I would a sword, my sister." - All My Children ---- References Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:The Originals Category:Featured Articles Category:Undead Category:Vampires Category:Supernatural Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Recurring Characters Category:Mikaelson Family